


Extra Cheese

by ByAStream



Series: The Avengers Drabbles [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: The team is out, leaving you alone in the compound. Victory (and cheese) will be yours
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Avengers Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Extra Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com
> 
> This silly little drabble is inspired by my own lactose intolerance.

You grinned at the spread before you. You had ordered a pizza, extra cheese along with an order of mozzarella sticks. Beside the pizza box was the plate of cheese and crackers you had prepared containing sliced sharp cheddar, creamy fresh mozzarella, and some pepper jack. For once, the compound was quiet, you were the only one not on a mission due to injury. You had requested privacy from FRIDAY. There was no way for anyone to know what you were up to.

Oh, they tried their damndest to stop you at every turn. You had the impulse control of a toddler when it came to dairy. But tonight, tonight you were indulging and there was nobody there to rein you in. A glass of milk sat half drank as you took a bite of the delicious pizza, the crust a perfect texture, the sauce like a religious experience mixed with the fresh cheese you knew the pizzaria used. Whenever it was pizza night, you got stuck with a bland, cheeseless pizza. If you so much as touched the box of the forbidden food, someone would smack your hand away, reminding you that you weren’t allowed to have it. 

You had finished half the pizza, the mozzarella sticks, and the plate of cheese when FRIDAY came back online in your suite. But the damage had been done and you were victorious. You knew the override being undone could only mean one thing. Steve was home. You were grinning as the door to the suite you shared with him opened. He grimaced as he took in the scene in front of him. You were caught red handed, but you didn’t care. 

“Hiya Captain,” you said. Your name left his lips, his tone exasperated. He should have known you would take the opportunity to go all in. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, his tone serious. You smirked.

“Having dinner. There’s a couple slices left if you want some,” you told him. 

“You know you’re not supposed to have dairy. You’re lactose intolerant,” he said, moving toward you. You grabbed another slice. He gave you a look of warning, almost daring you to do it.

“Don’t,” was all he told you. You just shook your head, taking another bite. You didn’t always suffer the consequences of your actions when it came to eating anything with lactose. But more often than not, you would end up in pain. You stood and headed for the freezer, grabbing the pint of Ben & Jerrys. 

“You know there’s a reason we keep all the dairy away from you,” he said, almost pleading with you to stop the madness. You hopped up on the counter, spoon in hand as you opened the ice cream.

“And I’m an adult who is capable of making her own dietary decisions,” you retorted. He sighed as he watched you take a bite of the ice cream.

“You know how this is going to end, sweetheart,” he said. 

“Worth it,” you replied. He shook his head as he grabbed a spoon too. You extended the pint toward him so he could grab a scoop. 

“Don’t know why we even bother if you’re just going to do it anyway,” he said. You patted the top of his head.

“Because you think one day I’ll stop. But here’s a little secret, Cap. You’ll pry cheese and ice cream from me when hell freezes over, no matter how much pain I’m in,” you said. He chuckled at that. Nevermind the fact that you had been the one to ask them to help you when it came from cutting out dairy. Maybe it was time to cut the losses and give up that fight. 

“Did you at least take those pills?” he questioned. You snorted. 

“I don’t know where I put them,” you admitted. He just shook his head. Some things would never change when it came to you. 

And when you spent the rest of the night curled up in a ball because you overdid it and your stomach hurt, well, he wasn’t going to say “I told you so”. 


End file.
